Not an Ordinary Days in Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
by Sakunyan
Summary: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen yang selalu damai, tapi bukan berarti isinya membosankan bukan? Terutama saat kedua guru itu mulai membuat ulah. KuroFai. Drabble. R&R, please!


**A/N:**

**Minna san, hisashiburi XD**

**Udah lama banget ga nulis fanfic.. kali ini apdet fic drabble KuroFai, setting di Horitsuba Gakuen. :D**

**Maafkan kalau bahasa amburadul, typo di mana-mana… u.u Kritik dan saran diterima.**

**Di sini ada 2 OC; Chino & Rika. Tenang saja bagi para OC-haters (tapi saia suka fanfic ber-OC *halah*), kedua OC ini cuma peran pembantu cerita, keduanya bisa dibilang fujoshi yang cinta KuroFai X3.**

**Oke, langsung ke cerita! I hope you like it!**

**-x-  
**

**Not an Ordinary Days in Horitsuba Gakuen**

'_**Kurogane-sensei and Fai sensei is so fishy!'**_

© Sakunyan

Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen © CLAMP

**-x-**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Horitsuba Gakuen. Benar-benar pagi yang membahagiakan bagi para siswi kelas C, karena pelajaran pertama pada hari itu, kimia, adalah pelajaran bak surga di mana para siswi bisa menatap sosok guru pirang yang tampan, murah senyum, dan berjas lab putih itu di depan kelas selama 2 jam penuh.

"… Lalu, kalau nomor atom ini dikurangi, maka hasilnya akan menjadi 3." Kata Fai, menuliskan penyelesaian dari salah satu soal yang ada di buku yang dipegangnya. "Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, silahkan ditanyakan."

Sedetik kemudian hampir seluruh siswi di kelas itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Wah.. wah…." Fai tersenyum. "Baiklah, semuanya dengarkan ya. Akan kuulangi penjelasannya dari awal." Kata Fai sambil mulai menjelaskan lagi dengan lebih pelan agar mudah dimengerti.

Fai kembali menatap ke arah murid-muridnya itu setelah lima menit tambahan penjelasan. "Nah, sudah jelas?"

"Belum!" kata hampir para siswi di kelas itu serentak.

"Fai-sensei, sepertinya ada yang lupa kucatat, karena itu bisakah sensei cek kemari?" kata seorang siswi, yang kemudian memasang ekspresi ingin melompat kegirangan saat Fai mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Siswi lainnya berseru 'aku juga!, aku juga!' dengan tidak mau kalah, membuat suasana kelas menjadi riuh. Para siswa tetap memutuskan untuk diam, karena mereka sadar penuh kalau mengacaukan fantasi perempuan berarti kehancuran.

"Setiap pelajaran kimia pasti begini…" kata Himawari, gadis manis yang juga salah seorang siswi Horitsuba Gakuen yang tidak memiliki 'ketertarikan eksklusif' pada sang guru kimia.

Gadis berambut _chestnut_ pendek yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk pada gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. "Fai-sensei benar-benar populer…." sambung Sakura, siswi Horitsuba Gakuen yang juga setipe dengan Himawari.

Fai mengetukkan kapur yang dipegangnya ke papan tulis. "Nah, baiklah.. Karena kita sudah hampir kehabisan waktu, jadi ayo kita lanjutkan ke materi berikutnya. Yang belum mengerti silahkan bertanya kepada yang sudah kuajari.." kata Fai sambil melangkah ke depan kelas. Membuat murid-muridnya mengeluarkan suara kecewa mereka.

Fai pun kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya ke materi yang diajarkannya kali ini. Setelah Fai menjelaskannya, seperti biasa, dia bertanya apa ada yang belum mengerti.

(Lagi-lagi) para siswi mengangkat tangan mereka. Tetapi ada salah satu siswi yang paling cepat mengangkat tangannya, sehingga Fai memperbolehkannya bertanya duluan.

"Baik, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Rika-chan?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu segera berdiri, senyum lebar menghias wajahnya. "Apa hubungan Fai-sensei dengan Kurogane-sensei..?" tanya gadis itu cepat, lalu segera duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Fai terdiam, seluruh isi kelas terdiam menunggu jawaban guru berambut pirang itu…. sampai akhirnya Fai tertawa lepas. Tawa yang terlihat bagaikan tawa malaikat bagi para siswi yang ada di kelas itu.

"Yaah… kami…."

_Sreeeekkk.._

"Hei, bisa pinjam kapur kalian tidak– EH. Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu!" Tanya Kurogane, yang tiba tiba dan secara tidak sopan muncul dari jendela.

Seisi kelas pun seketika tertawa lepas, begitu juga dengan Fai. Kurogane yang merasa aneh menggaruk kepalanya, lalu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana dan menutup jendela kelas C itu rapat-rapat.

"Sudah kuduga ada hal yang aneh dengan mereka berdua!" pikir gadis tadi, Rika, dengan senyum puas ala fujoshi.

"Hyaa~ Aku jadi merinding begini!" kata gadis berambut panjang yang ada di sebelahnya, senyum senyum tidak jelas.

"Ahaha.. hahh.." Fai menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia menatap seisi kelasnya dengan mata birunya yang teduh. "Hubunganku dengan Kuropuu-sensei, ya… Hmm… Bagaimana, ya?" kata Fai menerawang.

Seluruh isi kelas menunggu jawaban dari Fai.

"Kami selalu bersama-sama semenjak yang kuingat… Dibilang teman.. Tapi Kurosama-sensei selalu ketus kepadaku.. Eh, tapi Kurochan-sensei sebenarnya baik, kok. Sungguh. Hm.. Karena Kurowanwan-sensei imut, jadi mungkin aku menganggapnya lebih dari teman, ya.." Fai masih menerawang.

"I-imut? Lebih dari teman!" gadis berambut pendek itu mulai tak sabaran.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya.. Tapi mungkin Kurochan-sensei.. Orang yang berharga bagiku?" jawab Fai dengan senyuman. Sedetik kemudian, seisi kelas, yang seakan akan didominasi oleh siswi putri, berteriak secara spontan, diikuti oleh suara bel tanda pelajaran usai.

"Baik. Pelajaran kimia hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa untuk mempelajari lagi materinya ya~" kata Fai, keluar dari kelas itu dengan senandung kecil, mengabaikan keriuhan kelas yang disebabkan olehnya.

**-x-**

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kurogane yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu olahraganya menoleh pada Fai yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di lantai dojo.

"Hm? Yaah~ Jam mengajarku sudah habis, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku melihat kegiatan Kuropuu?" kata Fai, tersenyum lebar. "Bukankah biasanya juga begini?"

Kurogane mendengus. Mereka berdua terdiam, keheningan yang tidak buruk.

"Oi."

Fai menoleh pada lelaki berambut hitam itu. "Hm?"

"Tadi. Ada apa dengan anak kelasmu?" tanya Kurogane, berpura-pura fokus ke tali sepatunya.

"Oh.. Mereka tadi hanya bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Kurowanwan…" kata Fai dengan senyum simpul.

Kurogane refleks menoleh. "Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Hnn… Apa yaaa~?" Fai menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya, sambil menatap ke atas.

"Kau pasti menjawab yang aneh-aneh, kan!" tanya Kurogane lagi, menatap Fai saat pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau mau tahu tangkap aku dulu, Kurochan~~" kata Fai, yang kemudian berlari sambil tertawa, sedangkan Kurogane mengejarnya di belakang dengan ekspresi menyeramkan.

_**Fin.**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

**A/N:**

Aaah, ancur asli… T_T

Inilah akibat lama nggak nulis… u.u

Akan diapdet secepatnya.. Terima request juga, untuk fanfic ini aja tapi :D

Review?


End file.
